One Week With Sparia
by hush-mya
Summary: Sparia one shot of teacher Aria and student Spencer over the course of a week.
1. Chapter 1

_**Spencer**_

 **Friday**

Spencer leans back in her chair and watched as her teacher pointed towards the white board. She was going over last night's homework, but the girl was too busy focusing on the woman's body. The lesson was farthest from being important. She followed her long, tone legs up to her nice round _ass_. Spencer bit her lip as she thought about all the things she'd like to do to her.

The brunette took note that her breast were small and perky and that they fit her beautifully. Her face was _flawless_ and her hair was long, dark and slightly curled. _Why'd she have to be my teacher?_

Spencer's fantasy is interrupted by a whisper from her best friend. "Hey, what's the answer to number 7?" The brunette shrugs her shoulders. "What, you too busy drooling over Ms. Montgomery?" The blonde asks teasingly and laughs. Spencer's eyes go wide. _Am I that obvious?_ The brunette never told Hanna that she was gay, the fear of how she'd react being the main factor, but here she is, joking about her massive crush on her teacher. _Shit._

Spencer turned in her seat to face the blonde. "Yes. Can't you see? She's a _goddess_? A total _TILF_." Sarcasm evident in her voice. She means every word. Hanna rolls her eyes. "Totally."

Spencer returned to her normal position and continued to daydream. _They're alone in her classroom. She traces her long, thin fingers across Spencer's arm and the taller girl looks up at the woman's beautiful face and she smiles at her. Her hazel eyes stood out. She_ _couldn't take her eyes off of them... Until she pulled her shirt up and over her head. The fabric collides with the floor and Spencer's eyes are immediately drawn to her chest. Her eyes studied the black lace bra that separated her from what she_ _wanted see. She moved her hands up to unhook her bra but she stopped right before it was about to come off._

"Spencer." Someone called out, shaking the brunette's shoulder. Eyes shoot open and Spencer looks around to see an almost empty classroom. Only Hanna and Ms. Montgomery remained. "Spencer, class is over." Hanna tells her. "Oh, I must have fallen asleep." The brunette wipes her eyes. "Yeah, and Ms. Montgomery isn't happy about that." The blonde jerks her thumb towards the angry teacher. "She wants to talk to you. I'll meet you at my car." Spencer sighs and gives Hanna a nod. The blonde leaves the two alone.

Ms. Montgomery approaches. _She looks disappointed._ "Spencer, I'm not proud of what you're turning into." She scolds. _Yep, and now I'm going to get a lecture. Cool._ "You went from a top student to barely passing. _Actually,_ you're not passing, and now you're sleeping in my class. That's the last thing you need to be doing." She says. "I'm sorry. I just haven't been myself lately. Is there any way I can get my grade up?" Spencer asks, knowing she needs to get it together.

Her angry expression changes. "I don't know Spencer. I have to get the grades in by next Friday. The only for sure way for you to pass is if you get an A on the test next Friday, even if you do get in all of your work. Which you have to turn in _as well_. "I can do it. I just need some help learning this stuff." The woman nods. "Okay. I'll help you. But you have to meet up with me at the library. And I mean it. You have to get serious. Everyday up to this test, we meet up and you study and do your work. Okay?" Spencer gives a final nod of the head.

"Okay." "I'll bring you your work tomorrow. You meet me at the library tomorrow at 3:30." "Okay." The brunette repeats. "Now, get out of here. See you tomorrow." "Bye." Spencer moves to gather her things. She runs to meet up with Hanna at her car. "How much trouble are you in?" She asks, standing outside the vehicle. "None." She shrugs and then gets into the car. "Really? I thought you were so screwed." The blonde says, joining her friend in the car. "Oh, that's nice." The brunette says sarcastically and rolls her eyes. She buckles up. "I have to meet up with her at the library until the test to study and get my grade up." "Isn't that against the rules for a teacher to meet up with a student outside of school?" Spencer shrugs. "Aren't you afraid of getting molested?" She jokes around, waving her fingers around and touching the brunette's arm as if she was a creeper. "No." She replies. _If anyone was going to get molested it would be Ms. Montgomery. Wait, I didn't mean for that to seen so creepy._

Hanna starts up the car and the two girls pull out of the parking lot. "What time you guys meeting up?" She asks. "3:30." Spencer replies, committing the time to memory. "And you're actually going to show up? And you're actually going to do work?" The brunette laughs at her friend's joking tone. She nods her head. "I have to. If I don't pass her class then I won't graduate on time with the rest of you guys." Hanna lets out a whistle sound, "Then you better get working."

They pull into Spencer's driveway and she brunette steps out. "See ya." Hanna says. "Bye." She waves as she approaches her door.

Spencer walks into the house and she's immediately greeted by her mom and dad's presence. "I thought you guys we're going to out of town?" Peter closes his suitcase. "Change of plans. Melissa said she had something important to tell us so we're all going out to eat tonight." _Melissa, of course._ "So go get ready and be down in half an hour." Spencer lets out a sigh and starts to make her way up the steps. She walks into her room and gets ready.

Once they're at the restaurant her family is seated in their usual spot and wait for Melissa to arrive. A few minutes pass before Melissa comes in, Ian trailing shortly behind. "Hey mom, dad." She looks at her younger sister. "Spencer." She says blandly. "Come, sit." Veronica says, patting the seat next to her. They take their seats and place their orders before turning their attention back to the family. "Well, what did you want to tell us?" Veronica asks, getting impatient. "Well…" Melissa begins. She reaches over and holds her husband's hand. "We're pregnant!" she exclaims excitedly. The oldest Hastings woman hugs Melissa and her dad shakes Ian's hand. _I'm so over this._ As the night came to an end they said their goodbyes and headed home. Spencer crashes onto her bed and quickly drifts off to sleep.

 **Saturday**

Spencer wakes up to a blinding light peaking through the curtains. She rolls over so the light can't get to her and falls back asleep. The second time she wakes up is at 12:30 pm. She stands up with a groan and stretches. The brunette makes herself a cup of coffee and drinks it as she searches for old homework assignments she never turned in. When she's found all she think she has, she gets ready for the day. The brunette takes her time in the shower, loving the heat falling over her body. Once dressed in fresh clothes and hair done she feels ready

When 3:00 pm came around, she locked up the house and walked to her car. She gets in and turns the key. _Nothing._ "What the hell?" She mutters, eyebrows knitted. She tries again. The car makes a noise and then turns back off. "Shit!" Spencer hits the steering wheel and the horn sounds. She lets out a groan and pulls out her cell phone.

"Hanna, can you pick me up? My car won't start." _I'm so glad Hanna lives close._ Minutes later Hanna pulls into Spencer's driveway. "Hey, thanks for this." The brunette says as she gets into the vehicle. "You better be grateful I wasn't doing anything, or anyone." She laughs. "So, to the library right?" Spencer nods.

She makes it to the library at 3:29 pm. The brunette walked in and found Ms. Montgomery sitting at a table in the back. She was surrounded by papers and looked really focused. Spencer walked to her table. "Hi." She looked up from her papers and looked at the younger girl. "Hey. Glad you're not late." She smiled at the girl.

Spencer felt her heart flutter and it felt like it moved up to her throat. "Take a seat." The older woman motions to the chair next to her. Spencer takes the offer. Being so close to her was making it difficult for her to relax. _Hell, being so close to her was making it difficult for me to breath._ "So this is some of the work you need done. I figured after you finished it I could quiz you on some things." "Okay, Ms. Montgomery." Spencer chokes out. The woman giggles. "You don't have to be nervous around me. I'm not your teacher right now, just someone who's here to help you. Call me Aria." "Are you serious?" She nods. "Okay, Aria. What did you want to work on?"

The two sat there, working on papers until the library closed. "You're making progress." Aria grinned and Spencer returned it with a smile. The shorter woman stood up, stretching. Spencer takes note that she was wearing jeans. _Normally she's wearing dresses, skirts and dress slacks when it's cold._ They fit her perfectly and complimented her curves. "Maybe we can meet up tomorrow morning for breakfast, I'll buy." The teen nods. "I'd do anything for food." She says with a grin. "Okay. See you then." Aria turned and walked to her car. Spencer made her way to parking lot.

The taller girl pulls out her phone to call Hanna when she hears her name being called. "Hey Spencer!" She looks in the direction. "You don't have a ride?" Aria asks and Spencer point at her phone. "Gonna call Hanna!" Aria waves her hand. "It's okay, I'll take you home." Spencer looks at her, skeptically and then decides to make her way over to the car. She gets in the passenger seat and Aria starts up the car. Immediately a song starts to play. "Oh my god, I love this song." She squeals. Spencer looks at her and laugh. "I love this song too." She didn't mean to admit that but decides not to think about it and sings along.

Spencer gives Aria directions to her house. "See ya tomorrow." She waves. "I'll pick you up in the morning." Aria says as a quick reminder. "Okay." Spencer replies, trying to keep herself together. She heads inside the house, plopping herself down on the couch. "Hey Spencer, your food is in the microwave!" She hears called from her mother's room. "Okay, thanks!" The brunette walks into the kitchen and heats up her food.

 **Sunday**

The next morning Spencer wakes up excited to see Ms. Montgomery - _Aria_ \- again. She immediately gets up and starts to get ready for the day. She made sure she looked nice for the older woman. She wore a pair of nice short shorts that complimented her curves and a black short sleeved v-neck that showed off her cleavage.

She felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. It Was a text from Hanna asking if the brunette was doing anything today. Spencer made her way down the steps, typing her response out when she collided with her mom. "What are you doing up so early?" She asked, surprised. Spencer sent her message saying that she had to work with Aria, before responding to Veronica. "I'm heading out to a breakfast with a friend." She tells her, not technically lying. _Well, we're not exactly friends but still..._

"A _friend_?" She raises her eyebrow. "Could this _friend_ , be a _boyfriend_?" She asks. Spencer rolls her eyes. She's made it clear that the brunette is not allowed to date- _even though I'm a lesbian, which she doesn't know_ \- until she's 18 years old. "No mom. Not a boy." "Then who?" The older Hasting's asks, curious. "No one mom. Just a friend." Spencer says as she grabs her backpack. "What's her name?" "Aria." _I really didn't want my mom to find out I was failing. If she knew I was meeting up with my teacher, she'd ask even more questions._ "Aria hmmm?" "Yeah mom. I gotta go." Spencer grabs her keys and walks out. She sits on the chair swing and waits for Aria to come.

She checks her messages. She had one from Hanna.

Hanna - Who the fuck is Aria and why is she taking your time away from me!?

Spencer - lol calm your shit girl. I meant Ms. Montgomery."

She sends the message and waits for a reply. It doesn't take long before a response is received.

Hanna - Oh? So you guys are on first name basis? What're you two doing today?

Spencer - Breakfast and some more studying and hw.

Hanna - Breakfast and studying hmm? Yall fuck yet?

Spencer rolls her eyes as she reads the text. She prepares another one.

Spencer - you are such a perve.

Hanna - I'm not. Just curious... lol

Spencer looks up from her phone to see Aria pull into the driveway. She gets up, and makes her way to the car. "Hey, little girl." She hears Aria starts in a mock creeper voice. "Want a ride? I'm going out to breakfast soon." She grins and Spencer returns it. "Of course! Oh how I love food!" The younger girl giggles out as she steps into the car.

As they drove, Spencer couldn't stop smiling. Everything about Aria made her smile. Her stories, her awful singing, _her outfit…_ The car ride to the breakfast hut was filled with small talk and giggles. Spencer learned that Aria's 24, which means that if any of my fantasies occurred, it would be illegal considering she's years older and I'm not quite 18 just yet. Not that she _expected anything other than that._

When they arrived, they quickly found a booth and sat across from each other. "Whatcha want?" Aria asks as they get their menus. "You can get whatever you want, I'm paying." "Okay." Spencer says, suddenly feeling nervous. She didn't know what to order. If I order something expensive then she'll think I'm just a fat pig. If I don't order enough then she might think something's wrong with me. The younger Hastings' is taken out of her thoughts when she heard Aria clear her throat. "You really don't have to be nervous around me." She says, not taking her eyes off of the menu. Is it that obvious that I'm nervous? "I'm not nervous." Spencer tells her. She'd _never_ admit to being nervous. "Mmmhm." Aria looks up, smirking. "I'm not. I mean it." Spencer tries to convince both Aria and herself. "Your cheeks are a little red." The older woman leans over and pokes Spencer's left cheek. "Might wanna get that checked out." "What?" The girl grabs her phone and looks using the camera.

"No they're not!"A burst of giggles escape Aria's mouth. "Made you look." Spencer looks from her dazzling smile to her sparkling eyes. "I haven't had this good of a time in a while." She says, reeling back. "Why not? What has your life so boring?" Spencer finds herself asking. Aria shrugs as she takes out a stack of papers. "I have a lot of work to grade and a lot of lesson plans and calling parents and it's all just too much." She says sighing. "Sounds like you need a break." Spencer says as she takes a look at the paper she was given.

"You sound like my boyfriend." She smiles. "Oh, so you have a boyfriend?" Spencer asks with a raising eyebrow. "I mean. I mean no. Not anymore. We broke up." "Why?" The youngest Hastings ask, passing her personal boundaries. "Well don't you think you're getting to know me all too well?" Aria replies as she laughs. Spencer shakes her head. "No, I'm just... _curious_." She sends the older woman a smile.

"Well... He broke up with me because of my work." Spencer's face scrunched up into a ' _what the fuck_ ' face and she laughed. "He must be an idiot cause if I was him, I wouldn't let a smart, funny and beautiful girl like you get away." Aria waves her hand at Spencer, dismissing her comment. "Oh stop. Now you're gonna make me blush." A grin was planted on her face. "Let's get to work." Aria finally says, changing the topic.

Spencer neatly stacked the papers she did into a pile and handed them to her teacher. It took 4 hours, but she got about half of her late work in. "You're doing great. At this rate you'll be done in no time." Aria says with a smile. "Then you won't have to spend the rest of your weeks hanging out with boring old me." She says more to herself than to the younger girl. She doesn't expect Spencer to reply. "No. I actually like hanging out with you."

Without realizing it, Spencer's hand darted under the table and to the older woman's thigh. She felt her tense up. Aria looked around to see if anyone could see what was going on. When she noticed only 4 other people were there, she relaxed. Spencer moved her hand away slowly, letting her fingers touch her softly. The younger woman watched her reaction. Aria's cheeks turned slightly pink and she took a sip of her water. "Um... I think it's time I get you home." She says. "Ya know it's only like 1:30 right?" Spencer says, trying not to show how upset she was. "Yeah, I think now's just a good time to stop today." Aria says, not changing her mind. Damnit, I pushed too hard. I could've had more time with her.

Spencer packed up her things and they headed to the car. As she drives, she keeps both hands on the wheel and keeps looking forward, careful not to make eye contact with the younger brunette. "Your stop." She says as she pulls into the Hasting's driveway. The brunette nods her head. "Yep..." She gets out and closes the door behind her. A second passes before she pokes her head in through the window.

"Um... Are we gonna meet tomorrow?" Aria scratches her arm and awkwardly speaks. "Um... I don't really know. I'll see." She says. "Okay. You can just text me or whatever." Spencer says, remembering that they exchanged numbers earlier that day. "Yeah." She replies. "See ya." Spencer says as she walks away, waving goodbye when she gets into the house.

"You home Spencer?" The brunette hears Peter yell from the other room. "Yeah." _Who else?_ He comes into the room with a suitcase. "I'll be back by Thursday the latest." The girl nods and watches as she leaves the house. The brunette's phone vibrates and she looks at the notification. A text from Aria.

Aria - How about tomorrow at 3?

Spencer smiles as she replies.

Spencer - Sure.

 **Monday**

Spencer laughs as Hanna randomly pulls out a blue stuffed monkey. "Where the _hell_ did you get that from?!" She asks. "Caleb gave it to me first hour, what should his name be?" Spencer grins as she comes up with a name. "Ape Face." As the suggestion leaves Spencer's mouth, it's greeted with a grunt from Hanna. "I'm being serious! A real name!" "I don't know!" Spencer shrugs, "Benjamin?" She thinks about it for a second and then settles with Benjamin. "Girls! Pay attention and put that animal away!" Their 4th hour teacher yelled. Hanna sighs, "Fine." She puts Benjamin in her bag but left his head sticking out. "So you can breathe." She whispers to him. Spencer laughed at her how ridiculous her best friend is. After a moment she focus back on the teacher.

As class ended, the two made their way out to get lunch. They stood in line patiently as the other students pushed each other around. "So tell me about Aria." Hanna whispers to Spencer. "What do you mean?" The brunette ask. _What does she want to know?_ "Don't play dumb. What happened?" Spencer turns to face her, eyes wide at the question. "What the hell are you talking about? All we did was homework." Hanna gives her best friend the ' _yeah right_ ' look and rolls her eyes.

"You're implying that you think something happened and that would require you thinking I'm gay." Spencer says in one long whispered breath. "Aren't you?" Hanna asks. "What?" Spencer's whisper is harsh and draws attention from the people behind them. "Aren't you a lesbian?" The blonde asks once no one's paying attention to them again. "Yeah." Spencer finally admits. "How'd you know?" She questions. She's shocked.

Hanna shrugs her shoulders. "I'm your bestfriend. I know these things." The blonde trails off. "And I saw it on your _about me_ list on Facebook. Remember that day I "hacked" you?" The brunette nods, remembering the day clearly. Hanna had made statuses that had her family asking questions for 2 weeks. "Well it was then. You have it on private." "Yeah." The brunette trails off. She turns and looks at the long line in front of her and then back to Hanna. "And you're okay with it?" Her eyebrow is raised. "Of course!"

Eyebrows scrunch together as Spencer asks, "And you're..." "Straight." Hanna says finishing the other girl's sentence. "Okay, good to know I guess." Spencer says, turning back around and moves up in line.

After grabbing their lunches they search for somewhere to eat. The cafeteria was packed with students and seniors could eat wherever they wanted. The two pass by Ms. Montgomery's open classroom and the two brunette's make eye contact. "Hey Spencer!" Aria calls out from the class room. Spencer looks at Hanna, not knowing if she should go or not. "Go. I'll see you 5th hour." The brunette gives easily and turns into the classroom.

"Hi." Spencer says in a soft voice. "Hey. I have some more work for you." Aria hands the younger girl 2 sheets of paper. Spencer sits down and starts them. "If it's okay with you. I was thinking I could take you to a special place I used to study at when I was younger. Ya know, today after school." Spencer doesn't need convincing. "Sounds good."

The younger girl begins packing up and throwing away her trash. She gives Aria her papers and the older woman smiles at her as she takes them. Spencer feels that familiar tingle in her stomach and her cheeks heat up. She quickly leaves the room and heads to class.

Spencer sits in her normal spot next to Hanna. "So what happened?" The blonde asks. "Nothing." Spencer says, focusing in on the textbook in front of her. "Come on! I thought we were past this!" She yells at the girl, hitting her on the arm in the process. "Your cheeks are red. I know something happened. Tell me." Spencer rolls her eyes. "Nothing happened. _I wish something happened_ , but nothing happened." Spencer tells. Hanna's mouth drops. "So you do have a thing for her!" The blonde yells. "Shhh!" Spencer looks around to see if anyone noticed them. Luckily only 2 other students were in the class.

"Yeah, I do." Spencer whispers. "Awe!" The blonde giggles. "Shut up." The brunette says harshly as she tries to hide her embarrassment. Hanna sees right through it. She is her best friend after all.

As class starts Spencer turns her attention to the board and she writes down the warm up. "Psssst! Spencer! What's the answer?" The kid - _Toby_ \- whispers. The brunette rolls her eyes. "I'm not getting in trouble for you." She quickly whispers back. _Why's he asking me and not one of his friends. I don't even know him that well._ "Spencer! Stop talking and do your warm up!" Mr. Fitz yells. "Okay." She mutters, deciding not to argue. "Come on! Spencer! Please!" He asks again. The brunette looks at him and give him the ' _leave me the fuck alone_ ' look. "Spencer! To the office!" Mr. Fitz yells, pointing towards the door.

Spencer's mouth drops. _What the hell is his problem?_ "But-But, I didn't even say anything!" "You're talking now!" He yells back. "Now get out!" The brunette huffed out a sigh and grabs her things. She leaves the classroom.

When Spencer gets to the office she takes a seat and waits for the principal to get the call from Mr. Fitz. _So is this what it's like getting in trouble?_ She sits there until the middle of 6th hour, doing mostly homework from other classes.

"Spencer? What are you doing in here?" She looks up to see _Aria_ -Mrs. Montgomery - looking down at her. The older woman had a big stack of papers overflowing in her arms. "Need me to help?" The girl asks gesturing to the papers. The shorter woman nods and I grabs half of them. "I'm using her." Aria says to the secretary. She nods and the two make their way to Aria's classroom.

"So what are you doing in the office?" Aria asks as Spencer sets the papers on the older woman's desk. "Mr. Fitz." She states. "What happened?" Aria asks with a raised eyebrow. "Well... Toby was trying to get the answers, but I wouldn't talk to him and he thought I was talking to him but I wasn't." Spencer stops rambling when she hears Aria start to chuckle. "What's so funny?" The girl asks. "Oh uh, his bad mood might actually be because of me." Spencer raises an eyebrow. "He asked me out this morning and I turned him down." She laughs covering her face with one of her hands. "Okay, I'll talk to principal Hackett and since class is almost over and you have me next, why don't you just stay here." "Okay." Spencer takes a seat and Aria gives her more work. She sighs. "I swear. This is too much work, I feel like I'm gonna die!" Aria laughs at her. "Well that'll teach ya to do your work hmm?" "Yeah, I guess."

10 minutes later the two hear the hallways fill with laughing teenagers. Spencer watches as student after student walk into the class. Hanna comes in right before class starts and takes her place next to her best friend. "I thought you were a goner for sure." The blonde jokes. "Oh it's nice to see you have a lot of faith in me."

Spencer says and then turns to the new work place in front of her. Once the new work is finished and turned in, Spencer continues to finish her old work. By the time class ended she had finished 2 new papers and 4 old ones. "Come on I don't wanna be here any longer than I have to." Hanna wines as Spencer slowly pack her things. "I'm staying after." She says, jerking her thumb towards Aria. "Oh!" The blonde catches on. She walks to the door and turns around before leaving. "Bye!" She winks at her best friend and then takes off down the hall.

"So Spencer, I think we should go to my special place now." _That sounds… Great._ "Okay. Where is it?" "It's a surprise." Aria says with a grin on her face. "Okay." Spencer says without a second thought. "Ya mind grabbing that box and taking it out to the car with us?" The taller brunette grabs the box and the two walk out to the car. Spencer puts the box in the back then takes her place in the front seat.

Aria sits across from Spencer and starts the car. "You sure you don't wanna tell me where we're going?" Spencer questions after driving for an hour. "Nope." She giggles. "You're not kidnapping me, right?" Aria shakes her head. "No." "Are you going to kill and eat me? Cause I can tell you now, I don't taste good." Her face turns red at the sudden realization of _how_ dirty that sounded. "I bet you do..." She hears her mutter under her breath. _Did I hear that right?_

Aria clears her throat and laughs. "No. Of course not. We're almost here anyway." They pull up into an old parking lot. "Sure you're not going to kill me?" Spencer scratches the back of her neck. Aria ignores her repeating question and gets out of the car. She opens Spencer's door for her, making her get out and follow.

They walk through the woods. It took about 5 minutes to get there, but they got to a beautiful picnic area. A cliff that led to a huge lake sat behind a single picnic table. "It's beautiful up here." Spencer says in awe. "I know huh? You should see it when the sun's going down." She says. Aria takes her long hair out of the ponytail it was in and Spencer watches as it flows in the wind.

Spencer sits on the picnic bench and I put her bag on the table. After a moment of taking in the scenery, she sighs. "Work time?" The question doesn't really need an answer. Aria looks at her. A hint of disappointment in her eyes. She sits next to the girl. "You don't have to do work tonight. You've got enough done today. You should tell me why you've been slacking off."

For the umpteenth time Spencer begins to blush, thinking about the real reasons she's been slacking. Because she's _been distracted._ Distracted by her. Aria. Her _teacher_. _Ms._ Montgomery. "I don't know. I guess I've just been really distracted lately." "Hmm. By what?" She asks, taking her hair and flipping it to the other side. _You_. Spencer feels the nervousness build up and she feels her hands start to sweat. Rubbing them together, she attempted to come up with an answer. "Umm." is all the younger girl manages to say.

Aria grabs the girl's hands, getting Spencer's attention. She looks up at her, shocked. The butterflies beat against her stomach and she turns away, ripping her hands away in the process. "Spencer." Aria says, putting hand on her leg this time. "I need to know. It's the only way we can make sure you don't get behind again, in _any_ class." She looks down to see where she placed her hand. A blush appeared on her face. Before she could pull away Spencer's hand grabbed hers, pinning it down on her leg.

She looks from Spencer's eyes to the hand that rested over hers and back to the other girl's eyes. Spencer slowly moves her hand off of Aria's. She hopes Aria doesn't move it away. She doesn't. It _does_ move slightly though. Her fingers lightly making contact with the girl's inner thigh. Spencer feels tingles run through her body and she tries to control herself. But _she_ didn't. Aria grabs Spencer by the shirt with her other hand and yanked the girl towards her, planting a soft kiss on the other girl's lips. Spencer closes her eyes and takes in everything she's given.

By the time the two pull away the sun has already began to set. They're panting. Spencer runs her fingers through her hair, trying to process what had just happened. Aria clears her throat and stood up. "Um. I think I should get you home." She grabs her things and waits for the younger girl to finish packing up.

They quickly made their way through the woods and to the car. The entire car ride was silent. As they pulled into the Hastings driveway, she gave Spencer a halfhearted goodbye. The girl sat there, arms crossed until Aria looked at her.

"What?" The older woman asks. "We gotta talk about what happened..." Spencer trails off. " _Nothing. Nothing_ happened." She said, once again, not looking at the girl. "Yeah, something _did_ happen and you know it. You like me, don't you?" Spencer asks, all nervousness suddenly fading away. _She's acting like a teenager and there's no reason to be nervous around a teen, even if she is incredibly hot._

"Well didn't you grow some balls?" She chuckles. "Whatever." Spencer rolls her eyes. "You still like me." She teases the older woman. "So." She says back. "Ha! So you admit it!" "It's not like you haven't made it obvious _Miss can't even hide her blush_." Spencer lightly shoves her. She receives a shove back. She's giggling.

They sat close, face to face slowly moving in for one last kiss. "Okay, now get out my car." Aria says biting her lip. Spencer smiles and steps out, grabbing her things in the process. She makes her way into the house, immediately greeted by her mom. "Who was that?" Veronica asks. _Why does she want to be a part of my life now of all times?_ "No one mom." Spencer say, trying to get past her. "No! It was definitely someone. Was it a _boy_? What's his name?" She asks. Spencer rolls her eyes. _It's not even a boy styled car_. "No mom, it wasn't a boy. It was my friend and her name is Aria." "Hmm... This Aria girl _again_?" "Yeah, mom. Can I go to bed now?" She sighs and lets the girl past.

Spencer runs up to her room and changes into some sweats. Nexa she picks up her phone and sends a text to Hanna.

Spencer - We need to talk tomorrow. Something happened.

 **Tuesday**

"So _what_ happened?" Hanna asks as the two make their way to class. "So um..." Spencer looks around to make sure no one's listening to their conversation. "Aria..." She trails off. "Aria _what_?" The blonde questions. She's surprised that something _actually_ happened. Spencer takes a deep breath. "Me and Aria kissed last night." Hanna's eyes went wide and a grin grew on her face. "I'm trying so hard to control a squeal." She whispers to her friend. "How was it? Was it good? Did you like it?" She drills Spencer with questions. The brunette's cheeks heat up and she cant help but smile.

Spencer nods her head and Hanna squeals loudly, drawing attention to the two. "Hey, hey, hey. Calm yourself." Spencer says. She pulls her into an empty hallway. "So what exactly happened?" Hanna asks. "We kissed." "No shit." The blonde says rolling her eyes. "What made you guys kiss? What'd she say after?" "I don't know. We were just really close and she was all touching my leg and I let her and she just grabbed me by my shirt and kissed me." Spencer sighs.

"It was amazing... I thought she hated me or something cause after she was like ' _I should get you home_ ' and the whole car ride was silent." "So she's not talking to you anymore?" Hanna cuts the girl off. Spencer shakes her head. "No. When I got home I got her to admit she liked me." "Does she know _you're_ into her?" The brunette nods head. "So are you two like..." She nudges the girl with her elbow. "Together?" She winks at her, making the girl feel slightly uncomfortable. "Um... Not that I know of." "I swear you two would be like, the cutest to-" Spencer cuts her off this time. "Don't you have your own boyfriend to obsess over? Why haven't the two of you hung out in a while?" Hanna's face goes from excited to sad instantly. "We actually broke up last week... I didn't wanna make a big deal out of it so I didn't say anything." "What happened?" Spencer asks, hugging her best friend. "That whore Alison was sending him nudes…" she trails off and slides down the wall. Spencer drops down next to her. "That's why he gave me the monkey, cause he wants me back but I don't know." She starts to cry and the brunette holds her.

The hour passes by as the two girls talk about Caleb and Hanna's relationship. They walk to their share 7th hour when she's ready. "Aw crap! I left my book in my locker!" I say in a panic. "Make a run for it. You have less than two minutes." Spencer agrees and takes off down the hall. She made it back right after Ms. Montgomery closed the door. She's known for not letting students in after they're late.

Her eyes made contact with Spencer's through the door. Aria bit her lip and looked around to see if any of the students were paying attention. After she saw that everyone was too busy doing their warm up, she sighed and let Spencer in. Surprised, the younger girl made her way to her spot next to Hanna.

"You must really got her whipped for her to let you in late." She whispers. "You guys must be together." Spencer ignores her stupid comments. Her eyes focus on Aria again. When the older woman notices that Spencer has been staring at her, she looks into her eyes. The younger girl grins and then decides to make it obvious that she's checking her out.

Aria's cheeks turn red and she averts her eyes. The woman clears her throat and stands up. "So today and tomorrow is going to be a day so you can get in all of your missing work. While you work I'm going to put on ' _The Boy In The Striped Pajamas_ '. She says as she starts the movie.

"I hate this movie. It made me cry." Hanna whispers. She gets no reply because Spencer's too busy daydreaming.

The moment the classroom was empty, she spoke to me. "You can't do that again." "What?" Spencer asks, playing dumb. " _That_." She points to the door. "Being late to class. I wasn't supposed to let you into the classroom today." She goes silent for a moment. "Spencer, people can _not_ know anything happened between us... I can get into trouble because of you. I can't give you any more special treatment outside of these tutoring sessions." She says, attempting to make a serious voice.

Aria walks up to the younger woman and puts her hands on girl's desk. " _Okay_. We can pretend like nothing happened." Spencer says, testing to see what Aria will say or do. " _Nothing else_ has to happen either." She mutters loud enough for the older woman to hear.

At that moment Spencer could swear she could hear her heartbeat. "I don't want that to happen..." Aria says as she traces a finger down her arm and to the girl's hand. She ran her fingers softly over the others.

Aria pulls away and starts walking to her desk, "I get you." "What?" Spencer asks, confused. "I'll explain later... When you finish your work." She plops some papers onto the girl's desk. Spencer sighs as she starts her work. _Sometimes I wish I did my damn work._ _But then I wouldn't have Aria..._

"So _how_ do you get me?" Spencer ask as they drive to drop her off at home. She traces her fingers along Aria's free arm like the woman had did to her in the classroom. The younger brunette intertwined their fingers and gave them a little squeeze, which Aria immediately returned. "You're just a stressed out, _horny_ teenager." She answers with a grin on her face.

" _What?_ No I'm not!" Spencer says and tries to defend herself. _Fuck, and now I'm blushing!_ "You sure? That's not what I got from when you were basically eye-fucking me earlier." She smirks. Spencer turns away from her, attempting to hide her reddening face.

They pull into the Hastings driveway and they let go of each other's hands. "See ya." Aria says. Their eyes make contact and this time, Spencer grabs her. Their lips touch and _magic_ happens. Aria's hands go straight to Spencer's face, holding her in place while Spencer's hands go straight to the older womans waist, bringing her closer. They pull away breathlessly. "Okay I'm a little horny." Spencer admits in a whisper. Aria sits back and laughs all while trying to catch her breath. "Bye." Spencer steps out of the car. "Bye Aria." She closes the door and runs to her house.

 **Wednesday**

The bell rings right as Noel gets to the door. Aria gives him a stern look and lets him pass before closing the door. As she was walking back to her desk he did a dance behind her. The whole class -with an exception of Spencer - started to giggle as he pretended like he was _doing_ her and slapping her butt. The moment the woman turned to look at him, he stopped and made his way to his seat - right next to Spencer's. He chuckled. "Not cool dude." Hanna says but continues laughing. He shrugs his shoulders. "Whatever." Spencer feels her fists clench. "I bet she'd be a hot fuck." He leaned back and laughed with his friends. "Calm down Spencer." Hanna whispers to her best friend. She lets out a sigh and tries to calm down. "He's such an idiot." I says, calmer now. "Yes. Yes he is just a big doofus." Hanna says smiling. "Okay class, we're going to be taking notes on..." Aria starts.

"Are you okay with doing your studies at my house today?" Aria asks once the two we're alone. "Yeah." Spencer says without hesitation. "Cool. I have a repairman coming over and I don't want to miss him again." She explains. "No problem." Spencer says as she helps Aria pack up.

After putting her things in the car, they get into the car and drive. "The radio so overplays these songs." Aria complains as she turns down the radio. "Aw, I love this song!" Spencer tells her. "I did too, at first. But the radio ruined it." "You wouldn't even know about it if it weren't for the radio!" Spencer argues. "Come on, just sing it with me!" The younger girl giggles as she turns up the song. Aria laughs at her singing and joins in.

15 minutes later they pull into the driveway of a cute one story house. They grab their things and make their way into the house. Spencer sets her bag down as she admires the living room. "It's beautiful in here." She says. "Thanks. It was a graduation gift from my parents." She smiles brightly. Spencer's guided into the dining room and Aria takes out Spencer's final work.

"Done." Spencer says, finishing 20 minutes later. "It looks like that's all your late work." Aria says, smiling at the girl. Spencer smiles. "Are you proud of me?!" She's giggling now. "Of course!" Aria reaches for the girl and they embrace.

"Well since you're done with all of your work..." Aria looks at Spencer's lips and bites her own. "You can play..." They lean in and kiss. It was just a peck, but it was just as sweet and hot. Soon her little pecks get rougher. She fiercely kisses the girl. The moment our tongues touch, they begin to fight for dominance. She grabs Spencer's ass and the younger girl lets out a groan. She pecks her lips and pulls away. "My room." Aria says, lust filling her eyes. She grabs the girl's hand and guides her to the room.

She gives Spencer no time to admire her room before she's lying on her queen sized bed. Aria straddles the taller girl's waist and lands her hot mouth on hers. Spencer finds her hands working with a mind of their own. Her hands go inside of her shirt, rubbing at the girl's back. Spencer pulls her closer and rolls them over, breaking away to see her bite her lip. "You look so fucking sexy when you do that." She says in a low, breathy whisper. She returns to her lips.

Spencer bites her bottom lip, earning an _incredibly sexy_ groan. She kisses along her jaw line and to her neck. "Oh my god I've never wanted someone so badly." She said breathlessly, causing the younger girl to smirk into her neck. Spencer's hands trailed back into her shirt, this time toward her chest. She grabs her left breast, causing Aria to let out a small groan.

Spencer stops kissing her and sits up. Aria pulls off her shirt. The older woman feverishly kisses from Spencer's ribs to her bellybutton. She closes her eyes and tips her head back, biting her lip at the feeling of Aria's lips against her. "Are you okay with this?" Spencer opens her eyes and look down at the girl below her. Her fingers were at the hymn of her jeans. Spencer swallows the lump that formed in her throat and gave a nod.

"Yeah," She says, her voice somehow huskier. "Mmm... Good." Aria rolls her over on her back and unbuttons the girl's jeans. She kisses down to the opening, stopping to tug down her pants. Aria kisses her hips, making her unwillingly thrust them. Spencer tries to carefully unbutton her shirt, but then gets too impatient and end up ripping the last few buttons off. She take off her now ruined shirt.

Aria lowers herself to kiss Spencer's thighs. Brown eyes flutter shut as she moans. Spencer runs her fingers through her hair. She cant seem to hold still. "Oh my god just _fuck_ me! _Please_!" She cries out without realizing it. Before she can process what she had just said, Aria moved her panties aside and gave the girl one long lick, experimenting with how to go about this.

Spencer gasps, hips move and her hands come up to caress her chest. Aria takes her clit into her mouth and begins to suck. _This feels amazing._ "God." The brunette moans as she feels a finger tease at her entrance. Slowly, Aria pushes a finger inside. Spencer's chest heaves. "Oh yeah, Keep doing that..." She moans.

Aria rubs her clit between the two fingers of one hand while the other moved in and out of Spencer. She adds a second that makes Spencer go wild. _Fuck, this is amazing._ Her body felt like it was on fire. Aria's tongue and mouth caressed, tasting every inch of the girl beneath her. Aria's lips covers the girl in kisses that made her shiver. Her hands keep working and her tongue works. Aria can feel the girl squeezing around her fingers. She sucks on Spencer's clit on last time before releasing. "Cum for me Spence." She husks out.

Those few words is what drove Spencer over the edge. "Humph." The sound escapes the back of her throat as her clit twitched and her body shook. "Mmm... Good girl." Aria whispers as she pulls out of the girl. She moves up so she can hold her.

As Spencer's body started to settle down and she could actually think, she noticed how aroused Aria was. She could _feel_ it. "Your turn." She whispers in the woman's ear before nibbling at it. Spencer takes off her bra and takes one of Aria's nipples into her mouth. Aria tips her head back and her mouth goes open, but nothing comes out. She switch to the other breast and Aria closes her eyes. Spencer trails kisses down her stomach. She takes off her skirt and panties in one swift motion.

Spencer licked the inside of her thigh and blew cold air over the wet part, watching goosebumps rise over Aria's skin. I gently tickled and rubbed the insides of her thigh, occasionally getting within an inch or two of her _wet_ pussy but never touching it. Her skin, from head to toe, was flushed and her muscles trembled. Spencer wanted her good and sensitive. "Please." She said, lust completely filled in her eyes. The younger woman eased the tip of her first finger inside of her, and then slid in another. She moved her fingers inside of her, feeling every inch of her and then gently sucked on her clit, once, and that was enough.

Her thighs pressed hard against the bed and her back arched. Her stomach flexed and her mouth opened and closed several times before Spencer felt something wet hit her face. It took a moment for her to get what it was. "Oh my god!" She breaths out. "I'm so sorry, I didn't know that would happen!" Spencer laughs and kisses her. "It's okay." She says, kissing her again.

The two pull away when they hear banging on the door. "It must be the repair man." Aria laughs. "He can come back another time." She says and they kiss again. "You're so good." Spencer says, smiling. "You're _really_ good. You have sex with a lot of girls?" Aria laughs. Spencer shakes her head. "No. This was my first time." She admits. "Mmm... I think I wanna keep you around more often." She says before kissing the girl's lips again.

They pull away as they hear Spencer's phone start to ring. "I should probably get that." She says as she grabs her jeans and pulls out her phone. "H-hey mom." She speaks into the phone. "Where are you?" She asks. "I'm just studying... With a friend..." She says as she looks back at Aria. "Is it that Aria girl again?" She asks. "Um, yeah mom." "Are you lying to me? You're always out with that damn girl and I've never even met her." "No I'm not lying to you mom." She says while rolling her eyes.

"I know you rolled your eyes at me! I don't trust you, put her on the phone!" Veronica screams through the phone. Spencer sighs. "She wants to talk to you." "I heard." Aria laughs and takes the phone. "Hello?" _I'm so glad she's never met Aria._ Her parents were always too busy for parent teacher conferences. "Of course!" She says laughing. After they talked for a minute Aria finally hung up.

"I should take you home." She says putting her bra on. "Nooo!" Spencer whines. "I wanna stay here forever!" She says, spreading out on the bed. Aria grins and kisses the girl once more before getting up. Spencer sighs, grabbing her clothes and throwing them on. "You're so cute." Aria says, smiling. Spencer blushed hard and cover her face. Aria laughs. "Don't hide!" She says pulling her hands away from her face. "You're too cute when you blush!" She laughs and kisses Spencer's cheeks.

She gives the girl one last kiss before guiding her outside, to the car.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Spencer says as they pull into her driveway. She opens the door and stepped halfway out before being pulled back in. "Hey, Spencer." Aria starts, not making eye contact with her. "Remember, _no one_ can know about us." She reminds her. "Yeah, I know." Spencer says. "No Spencer, I mean it. You can't tell anyone. It can get me in a lot of trouble." Spencer nods her head and then pulls her into a hug. "I really like you." Aria whispers. "I like you too." _Or maybe more than like…_

 **Thursday**

 _She's avoiding me. I just know it._ Spencer looks at her phone. _She hasn't texted me back since what happened yesterday._ Spencer paces around her room, still in her tank top and pajama shorts. Her school had the day off because _apparently there was a gas leak yesterday after school was let out._

The brunette smiles when her phone lights up and shows a text message.

Hanna - Where are you right now?

Her face drops when she realizes it was _just_ Hanna.

Spencer - Home why?

Hanna - I'm outside. Let me in.

Spencer makes her way to the front door and lets Hanna in. "Hey." She's greeted by her best friend."Since you're not dressed I'm gonna assume that you don't have anything planned with _you know who_ so it's cool if I chill here right?" She says as the two make their way to the brunette's room. Hanna plops down on her bed.

"How come you guys didn't make plans?" Spencer shrugs and look down at her phone. "Did something happen?" The blonde asks. "Uh, no." She grabs the remote to the TV and turns it on. _Hopefully she'll drop the Aria subject._

"Let's watch TV." Spencer says, sitting at the head of her bed and focusing on the TV. "What happened here?" She points to a bruise on the brunette's right inner thigh. She moves to hide it. "N-nothing." Spencer feels a blush rise. "Oh my god!" Hanna shouts as she grabs at the girl's leg, pulling it out to get a better look at the bruise. "This is a hickie! Did she give it to you?" Spencer covers her face with her hands to hide her blush. She nods.

"Oh, so that means you guys..." Hanna trails off. "You two did it!" She throws a punch at her best friend. Spencer lets out an ouch and covers her wounded arm. "Yeah but you can't tell anyone! I wasn't even supposed to tell anyone." She let out a sigh. "I won't. Just. You guys moved really fast. How was it?" Hanna moves closer to her friend as she presses for information. "What do you mean how was it!?" "I mean. How was it. What'd you do? What happened? How did it start? Who started it?" "Well aren't you nosey?" Spencer says with a laugh, still bushing. "Yep. But it's just like if you were with a guy. We're best friends so you gotta tell me." She says sitting back. "Well..."

Spencer takes a moment as she tried to think of how explain it all. "We were at her house and I finished my work and we were kissing and then we went to her room... Um... We made out and did it..." She trailed off, knowing that's not _all_ Hanna wanted to know but too embarrassed to elaborate. "And how was it?" Hanna presses again. "It was fun. I loved it." Spencer answers with a shrug and then bites her bottom lip. "My mom called and she thought I was with a guy." Hanna laughed. "No, you were with a girl."

The brunette checked her phone again. _Nothing._ "So have you guys talked since?" She shakes her head no. "So she slept with you and ditched you?" Spencer glares at her. "Oh. No, that's not what I mean. She'd be stupid to do that." Hanna tries to save it.

 **Friday**

 _Today's the day._ Today Spencer will take the test and find out if she's going to pass or not. This test determines if she's going to graduate on time. Spencer lets out a sigh and walks down the steps. She goes out the front door and gets into Hanna's car. "Ready?" The blonde asks. Spencer only replies with a head nod. _Why did I let my grade tank this much? Even Hanna's going to pass and she hates school. She doesn't even have to show up for the test today and she'd still pass._

Spencer sighs. _I'm ready_. The brunette walks into the school and go straight to her first hour.

Once 7th hour rolled around, she found herself walking into the last class of the day and planted herself into her assigned seat. She places her pen and pencil on the table next to her and waits. The room's silent. She lets out a sigh as the test is placed in front of her. _What the hell is this?_ Skipping the question, Spencer reads over the next problem. _I remember doing this... just not how to do it..._ Question after question, Spencer reads over it and then skip it.

The brunette looks up at the clock, frustrated that she's been through 20 questions and skipped them all. She quickly came to a conclusion. _One, that clock is on crack and two, this test is bull shit._

With 8 minutes left, she does the only rational thing. _Guess._ Spencer flips her test over to the blank side. _Yep, I'm gonna fail._

Spencer takes her test up to Aria, _I mean … No, I mean Aria._ The older woman gives Spencer a look, a look that asks how she thinks she did. The taller girl only lets the air quickly escape through her nose and shakes her head. Aria takes the test and immediately starts to look over it.

Spencer sits back in her seat and waits for Aria to call her up to get her test back. 8 minutes passed and the moment the bell rung, everyone with an exception of Spencer, had their test graded and were running out of the classroom. Aria places Spencer's test on the edge of her desk and uses her finger to gesture for the girl to walk to her. Spencer looks at her test and in red pen is an A-. "Don't talk about it." Aria says, not looking at the girl. _She changed my answers. This smart, beautiful woman just cheated for me._ "Looks like you'll be graduating on time after all."


	2. AN:

This isn't a chapter and I'm sorry if you thought it was. I have actually been thinking about writing another chapter but I'll only do that if I get enough feed back from you guys and when I say that I mean follow/favorite it and tell me what you guys think so far/suggestions on how I should keep the story going. Also, I need to be able to reply to you... So if you want this story to continue, get on that.


End file.
